


Let's Do It!

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Taron drops in to surprise you on your Birthday, but does he really want to take things further or will your relationship stay casual?





	Let's Do It!

“We need more tequila!” You shouted over the music to your group of friends who had gathered from far and wide to help celebrate your 29th birthday. 29 was the new 30 and you needed to end your 20’s on a high, go out with a bang and get completely wasted whilst you were still young enough for it to be socially acceptable.

“On it!” Joe left the table that had been reserved for you at the back of the club surprisingly quickly, steadying himself with the railing as he skipped drunkenly down the steps and then weaved through the crowded dancefloor to the bar. You zoned out for a moment as you followed his path, finding the flashing lights and heavy bass oddly hypnotic. As you turned back to see your friends all laughing away and enjoying themselves you felt a warmth of happiness pool out from your heart and wash down your limbs. Nearly everyone you’d invited had made it in to London for the night and it meant the world to you. There was just one person missing but when he was constantly in demand from people way more important than you it was easy to forgive him. He’d turn up in your life again a few months down and you knew full well that there’d be little time wasted when it came to ‘having a good catch up’, as he put it.

“Tequila!” Joe had the group cheering as he returned with a bottle in each hand and the shot glasses were pushed together in the centre of the table ready to be refilled. You knocked one back quickly with a grimace and then got a top up before opting for the salt and lime to aid the second. Before you had chance to take it you felt a warm wet tongue lick the salt from the back of your hand; his fingers lifted the shot glass from yours and he knocked it back with ease before placing his lips to your neck and sucking gently against your skin.

“The only taste I want lingering on my tongue tonight. Happy Birthday, Y/N.” Taron greeted you quietly before placing another kiss to your cheek. “How have you been?”

“Good, I’m good. Really good now you’re here! I didn’t think you could make it?”

“Thought I’d surprise you!” He grinned.

“Well you definitely have, thank you for coming.” You pulled him in for a tight hug and took in his heavenly scent, having no control at all over the way your body reacted and started to tingle with arousal. 

“Couldn’t leave you disappointed on your birthday, could I?”

“Apparently not!” You left him with your eyebrows raised as you turned back to the group and announced his arrival. “One of the UK’s most sought-after bachelors has graced us with his presence for one night only. Make the most of him as he’ll have fucked off again by the morning!” Everyone laughed at your introduction and then welcomed Taron with drinks and smiles, making space for you both to sit down. You weren’t sure how many of them knew that you’d been fucking each other for well over a year, but when your nights with him were so stinted it had been an easy thing to keep hidden. 

“So, I’m ready whenever you are.” He spread his legs wider and nudged his knee against yours. “If you want to make the most of me before I fuck off again…”

“Are you hard already?” You turned your body in against his as you kept your voice low.

“I’ve been thinking about you for weeks. The things I want to do to you and how I can send shivers up your spine.” A single finger started to trace lightly up your back. “My birthday present to you is my lap and I promise that once you’re on you’re not going to want to get off.”

“How do you do this to me?” You barely breathed back as you let you head rest against his and placed your hand to his chest. “We don’t see each other for months but as soon as you’re here…”

“It’s like I never went away?” He caught his lips to yours quickly. “If you’re turned on let’s go now. Let’s do it.”

“Taron,” You closed your eyes with a gentle sigh.

“Come on.”

“We can’t leave yet.” You fought against your temptations and sat back from him, leaving only your hand resting on the top of his thigh.

“We can do whatever the fuck we want. I know you’re turned on right now and I know you want me.” It was pure arrogance, but it was sexy as hell and he was absolutely right. “I came here tonight just for you. I want you. I crave the feel of you.”

“Stop.” You moved in to kiss him before someone overheard your hushed conversation.

“I know how good you are, how good you feel and-” A longer kiss against his lips cut him off and the message made it through when his tongue moved to caress yours back.

“Fuck it, let’s go.” You stood up and stepped over his legs, reaching behind you to take his hand and lead him back to yours.

***

The bed creaked beneath you as you lay back and let Taron dominate you. Clothes had been discarded in a rush as soon as you’d got through the door so your heated, messy kisses could continue. His hands worked up and down your body, diving in between your thighs and transferring your slickness across to his solid erection. Everything ached for more of him. Your eyes needed longer to take in the sight of his naked body, your hands couldn’t explore the soft skin of his arse or the hairs on his chest quick enough, but more than anything you throbbed to feel him pounding into you.

“Taron, please?” You begged up at him before reaching your tongue up to meet his again.

“I’m not going to make you ask twice.” He smirked before rolling to one side and moving up the bed so his back was supported by the pillows. Your eagerness took over as you straddled him and guided him straight into you, holding him inside you for a few seconds as you felt the satisfaction flow up your body.

“God I’ve missed this.” It was self-indulgent but you were too drunk to care as you ran your fingers up through you hair and circled your hips slowly until you felt Taron touch the perfect spot inside you. He took your nipples between his fingertips and rolled them softly at first, making your back arch that bit further before he pinched tightly and had your cry of delight filling the room.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he lowered one hand down and started to massage your clit. “I’m gonna make you cum so many times tonight.”

“Oh fuck, yes.” You replied as you let you head fall back with the pleasure that tingled out from your core. The rise and fall of your hips quickened as Taron’s fingers applied more pressure to your small nub. You were so turned on already, so desperate for him, that your orgasm shuddered through your body in no time at all. Taron felt every single second of it, the sensations around his cock sparking his own pleasure as he smiled up at you once you managed to open your eyes again.

“Don’t you dare stop.” He threatened teasingly as he reached up to grab both your breasts again.

“Not a chance, that was just the warm up.” You placed your hands over the top of his, keeping them in place so he took your weight as you leant down to kiss him. You could feel your juices running out of you and spreading down your thigh as you lifted your hips and sank back down onto Taron again. The kisses between you were loud and the sounds filling the room as you rode him were getting wetter by the second. It was everything your body had craved since you felt his lips fall to your neck just an hour or so earlier.

“Y/N, fuck.” Taron swore as he pulled back from the kiss. You watched him bite down on his plump lip and close his eyes as you picked up the pace and sat back again. It was your chance to admire him and watch him in a state that few people had ever seen him in before. “Oh, oh, yes, yes!” His chest was rising and falling quickly with his shallow breaths, temping you in to caress across his collar bones and down to his nipples. As his hips started to move with yours you slowed your pace and eased him back from the edge, not remotely ready for things to end so soon.

“Hold it, T.”

“I’m- I’m not.” He stuttered.

“Hold it.”

“Fuck. It’s ok, I’ve got it.” His hand ran through his hair as he sighed, and you smiled to yourself as you felt his thighs relax beneath you.

“I know it’s been a while, but I want to make my birthday present last.”

“I promise it won’t be so long before the next one. I’m in London for a bit now.” You stilled as you reached out and took hold of Taron’s hand that he’d offered out to you.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” He blushed. “I think it’s about time I got my act together with you.”

“We’ll see,” It was something he’d said to you before that had never materialised, so you brushed his comment to one side easily. “Thought you’d have fallen for a gorgeous actress by now anyway.”

“So did I!” He laughed. “But none of them come close to you.”

“Taron.”

“I mean it!”

“Maybe, but now’s probably not the best time for conversations like that.” You looked down to your crotches that were still linked together and then started to lift your hips, watching closely as every single inch of him slid back out. You took him in your hand and started to get him off again, looking into his eyes with your best filthy smirk and a slow bite of your lip. “Let’s just have some fun.”

“You know I’m all yours tonight. Tell me what you want, birthday girl.”

“Fuck me, hard.” You moved off Taron and he sat up keenly.

“Doggie?”

“Missionary.”

There was a look in his eyes from your demand that left you with a feeling of hope. Perhaps he was being serious about upping his game with you. The way he stared you down as he slid into you and started to find his rhythm was different. It was as though he was trying to connect with you on a more intimate level as he thrashed his hips against yours and had you soaring back up to a sensational high. It wasn’t something you had chance to overthink though as before long felt your eyes closing and the familiar sensations building up and up to your next release. Taron was panting out and groaning as he slammed down into you, rocking your whole bed into the back wall and fucking you harder than you’d ever had before. You couldn’t even manage to find a swear word as your orgasm hit. It was just a high-pitched cry of sheer bliss.

“Oh shit, fuck, oh god, Y/N, fuck.” Taron swore under his breath as he slowed his pace and released through the end of your orgasm.

“Fucking hell,” You sighed as you released your grip from his back and let him collapse down next to you. “Best birthday present ever.”

“It’s definitely one of those gifts that gives back.” He managed to chuckle between his deep breaths of exhaustion.

“Showing your true colours there, Egerton.”

“Perhaps… but I didn’t hear any complaints coming from you so I think my position in your bed is safe for the rest of the night.”

“You’re staying whether you like it or not.” You moved in against his sweaty side and wrapped your arm over his chest.

“Good job I like it,” He smiled before kissing the top of your head softly. “A lot.”


End file.
